Recuerdos
by Darkat
Summary: Tomando la trama de Pharaons Memories decidi hacer historia desde mi punto de vista, presentando los viejos personajes y otros nuevos...la razon del origen de Osiris...


_**Holas mis ninios beios ;O;**_

_**Nunca pense que llegaria a publicar esta cosa...**_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron R&R...tres ya es mucho para mi ;O; en verdad...gracias...lamento a lo Watsuki**_

_**Bueno con esto ya estoy comezando una nueva etapa, fics serio que planeo terminar y con la adicion en el proyecto de mi hermana gemela Lifheith que tendra comentarios en la historia...es increíble que a pesar de las distancias ella me ayude ;O; si estas leyendo esto...mi quererme nena ;O;**_

_**Los dialogos que estan a continuación los hicimos por MSN, eso sera lo mismo en todos los chapter, no es ninguno Yami o Alter o.o**_

_**Dar: OMG! EL PRIMER CHAP!**_

_**Lif: no te emociones tanto ¬¬**_

_**Dar: es la primera cosa decente que hago...**_

_**Lif: ta bien tranquila...esta vez no te dire nada por que se lo que se siente...**_

_**Dar: apapacha**_

_**Lif: la pokea y al piso**_

_**Dar: eres cruel...**_

_**Lif: alguien tiene que ser la mala aquí no?**_

_**Dar: para mi que se te metio Bakura...**_

_**Lif: no se me metio nadie ¬¬ si estoy asi de desquiciada es por tu culpa...**_

_**Dar: yo tambien te quiero nn**_

_**Lif: dejemonos de hablar que estamos aburriendo a la gente y encima no tiene nada que ver...**_

_**Dar: con que...**_

_**Lif: con Yu-gi-oh! Ni con tu fics...si Kasuki Takahashi leyera esto se suicidaria...es una lastima que los personajes sean de su propiedad y no mios... **_

_**Dar: tuyos? ..**_

_**Lif: mi querer a Atem ;O;**_

_**Dar: te tomaste en serio el test -.-**_

_**Lif: que test o.o**_

_**Dar: no importa luego te digo...vayamos al fics...**_

"El lugar donde todo comenzo"

El Cairo.

Hogar de uno de los museos mas importantes a nivel mundial por su exhibicion egipcia, la cual no deja de maravillar a turistas e investigadores que la visitan, ya sea por lo pintoresco de sus obras o por los secretos que enciarran.

Por sus largos pasillos, corria un pequeño de extraña cabellera en un despliegue increíble de energia.

Estaba embelesado ante semejante puesta, olvidando la verdadera razon de su visita.

Detrás, caminaban tranquilamente seis personas, que no hacian otra cosa que brindarse sonrisas socarronas.

La carrera culmina al llegar a un gran vitral que exhibia tablillas con escritura cuneiforme de la XIX dinastía (1).

"AMIGOS!" grita agitando su mano con su singular alegria.

"ah viejo podrias a ver corrido mas rapido" dice con sacarmos Joey un poco cansado.

"lo siento, es que el estar aquí me genera una gran emocion"

"creo...que ya lo notamos"

Todos echaron a reir un momento.

"Yugi, no digo que no te diviertas o quieras conocer, pero recuerda el por que estamos aquí" trata de hacerlo entrar en razon Tea.

"vamos Tea, no seas aguafiestas, deja que se divierta un rato"

"Tristan, Tea tiene razon, esto no es un vieje de placer..." se apena un poco "estaba tan emocionado con todo esto de venir aquí que me deje llevar, lo siento"

"Yugi...no quise decir..."

"disculpate si no quieras que la maldición de la momia caiga sobre ti" se burlan con cara tenebrosa.

"ay chicos no hagan esas bromas" la recorre un escalofrío.

Estos la rodearon mientras hacian gestos para asustarla bajo la mirada del duelista.

"ahora quienes son los que se divierten en demasía" son una gotita.

"_parece que disfrutan..."_

"sentimos interrumpirlos chicos, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos..."

"a donde iremos ahora"

"iremos al Valle de los Reyes"

"Valle de que..."

Con esa frase caso a relucir toda su "genialidad", la mayoria llevo una mano a su frente (N.A: Dar: si yo fuera ellos haria como que no lo conozco UUU Lif: lo mismo que hago yo contigo ¬¬ Dar: por que eres tan cruel ;O;)

"el Vale de los Reyes es donde se enterraban a los faraones Joey"

"oh gracas Yugi tu siempre tan amable"

"lo unico que hace es tratar de minimizar tu idiotez y falta de cultura"

"QUE FUE LO QUE DIJSTE!"

Una nueva pelea daba comienzo.

"Odion no debiste decir eso"

"lo siento Amo Marik pero no hago otra cosa que decir la verdad"

Ayudo a incentivan aun mas la llama de la furia.

"bueno... bueno sera mejor irnos, que hermana nos espera afuera" hace de intermediario.

Caminaron hasta la salida del museo donde los esperaba Ishizu junto a un chofer.

"Suban por favor" les ofrecio directamente.

Estos no hicieron ningun comentario, solo obedecieron.

Realizaron un recorrido por el desierto.

El rajante Sol del mediodia calentaba la arena y daba la sensación de que el calor era mayor y aumento con solo pisar tierra.

Se encontraban frente a la entrada a una cueva iluminada por antorchas, lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre.

"yo no se ustedes amigos pero este lugar me da escalofrios!"

"no seas tan miedosa, no reda curiosidad de ver que hay adentro...que esperamos para entraar"

Estaba por avanzar cuando una sombra se situa sobre ellos y la arena de su alrededor comenzo a levarse.

Un helicóptero con forma de Dragon Blanco aterrrizo por fin.

"pero si es Kaiba"

"que vendra hacer el niño rico aquí"

La ventanilla del lado del piloto se abre.

"Oh...pero si es la bada de inadaptados..." se burla.

"que haces aquí! Si vienes a molestarnos te juro que"

"no te preocupes Wheler, tengo mejor cosas que hacer que estar que estar bien momias con un grupo de niños infantiles, solo vine a traer a alguien"

Las escaleras se bajan y dejan ver una silueta.

"AMIGOS!"

"YUMI!" (N.A: Dar: pequeño detalle x'D tuve que inventar esto a ultimo momento por que al principio se me habia olvidado ponerla y como me daba flojera re-escribir todo...ya pues nn Lif: das vergüenza llll) "que alegria verlos"

Salta unos escalones y cae redonda al piso.

Todos se acercaron a socorrerla.

"estas bien?"

"este...si jeje" rie con la cara llena de arena y la ropa sucia.

"bien...me ire para el hotel"

"de acuerdo, nos vemos alla..." piensa un poco "no puedo convencerte para que te quedes"

"no...quiero alistar las cosas tal vez regrese"

"esta bien adios"

El avion despega y desaparece dejando a mas de uno intrigado.

"desde cuando eres amigo del niño rico"

"te refieres a Kaiba...es bastante agradable una vez que lo conoces bien"

"acaso te volviste loca!"

Joey le comenzo a dar las 1000 razones por la cual debia odiar a ese sujeto.

Ella le prestaba atención hasta que se vio desviada a cierto chico.

Lo empujo para dejarlo de lado y se aproximo al duelista para darle un fuerte abrazo, dejandolo sonrojado.

"no vuelvas a irte asi, me tenias muy preocupada!" le reprocha.

"es que...yo..." estaba completamente sonrojado.

"que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti" se separa "por que tenias que irte sin decirme nada, sabes que hubiera venido"

"se me paso lo siento"

"mas vale que lo sientas, si no fuera por tu abuelo no sabria nada"

"pero...que haces aquí..."

"yo le pedi que viniera"

Voltea a mirarla.

"aunque Ishizu no me lo hubiera pedido, de todas formas le hubiera pedido a Kaiba que me trajera"

Tea la miraba con tristeza desde atrás.

"que tal si entramos...se esta haciendo tarde" chillo Tristan.

"esta bien...ya lo haremos"

Con Marik y su hermana encabezando el grupo, se adentraron el la cripta.

Ese pasillo parecia que no tendria fin, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña intercepción.

"nos debiaremos un poco...queremos enseñarles algo antes"

"y que podra ser"

"ya lo veran..."

Se encontraron con una camara mortuoria finamente revestida y decorada.

"orale...viejo mira esto" chisto Joel al mirar los jeroglíficos de la Diosa Hathor (2) ofrendando a Isis (3).

"Yugi...podrias..."

"claro"

Su rompecabezas se activo y salio el Faraón.

"que sucede Ishizu"

"este es un lugar de suma importancia para usted, aunque no lo recuerde..."

Al ver la cara de confusion de todos decidio explicar.

"pueden ver estas paredes...muchas de ellas estan vacias, indicando que el que descansa aquí ha muerto muy joven (4)" tomo aire "antiguamente las tumbas de los reyes se constrian cuando un faraón subia al poder...antes de su muerte...y tambien se los enterraba junto con él, al resto de su familia"

Yami se sorprendio.

"Yami...eso quiere decir de quien sea esta tumba debe pertenecer a tu familia" le comento con alegria Tea.

Ishizu desvio su atención a Yumi, quien miraba fijamente uno de los frescos.

"sientes una gran conexión con esta tumba no es asi..."

"si...por alguna razon tengo la sensación de que ya he estado aquí..."

"esta es una de las razones por la que te pedimos que vinieras...Mi Faraón...trajo lo que le pidi"

"si"

Saca el Collar del Milenio y se lo coloca a la chica.

"..."

"el articulo ayudara a despertar al Espiritu que se encuentra dormido en tu interior"

"es-espera un momento eso quie-"

No puedo terminar.

Fue envuelta por una luz y cae inconsciente.

"Yumi!"

El Faraón corre a socorrerla y la apoya en su regaso.

La muchacha Ishtar se arrodilla a su lado.

"es hora de que despiertes..."

Dicho esto sus ojos se abren lentamente.

"uhm...donde estoy" fue lo unico que pregunto levantandose y llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

"estas bien" le vuelve a preguntar y esta dirige su mirada.

"Fa-Faraon?" volvio a preguntar.

"Yumi! El golpe en la cabeza debe a verla afectado"

"quienes son ustedes?"

"vamos...no hagas bromas...somos Joel, Tea y Tristan tus amigos"

"lo siento pero, en verdad no se quienes son ustedes" se apena.

"chicos no insistan...ella en verdad no sabe quienes son, con suerte sabe quien es el Faraón y ella misma"

"callate Marik, desde cuando eres doctor"

"no hace falta ser un doctor para saber que esa no es Yumi"

"mi hermano tiene razon, la que esta ante ustedes es Nefer, la esposa del Faraón"

"que!" todos, hasta el mismo implicado se llevaron una sorpresa.

"_su esposa..." _repitio en su mente Tea.

"mi esposa" hablo.

"Faraón...se encuentra usted bien, lo noto un poco palido"

"no estoy bien...es solo que...se me es un poco chocante"

"lo siento...yo..."

"no pidas disculpas, tu no tienes la culpa de que no te recuerde, al parecer tu si..."

"tengo unos vagos recuerdos...pero el a ver regresado asi me dejo un poco confundida"

"es normal, ira recuperando a memoria gradualemente, de eso no se preocupen"

"sera mejor que regresemos al hotel"

Cortaron la escena tensa que vivian.

Todos fueron retirandose de a poco y regresaron al lugar donde todo empezo...

_**(1): Ramses II mantenia comunicación con los hititas por medio de tablillas con escritura cuneiforme.**_

_**(2): Diosa del amor.**_

_**(3): Diosa de la magia, fertilidad. Esposa de Osiris y madre de Horus.**_

_**(4): en las paredes de las tumbas se solian tallar las memorias de los difuntos para que los acompañaran al mas alla.**_

_**Dar: esto fue todo por ahora...**_

_**Lif: te las quieres de dar de inteligente ¬¬**_

_**Dar: no tengo deseos de pelear contigo ahora ;O; hasta la proxima...**_

_**Lif: lo mismo digo...esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y nos gustaria saber su opinión...**_

_**Dar: desde ya muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejen R&R y se tomaron la molestia de leerlo **_

_**Hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
